


Kiss and Make Up, Then Wake Up

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [14]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of meeting Van Cleef, Edward tells Anita the truth while Olaf gets an idea of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up, Then Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teeny tiny micro cliffhanger chapter so as I'm feeling nice (and sleep deprived) I decided to share this one today too!

Edward had a lot of 'splaining to do. We sat up well into the early hours as he told me all about Van Cleef's master plans and how I would fit in with them. He apologised, again, for not being up front with me, and then confessed he and Donna wouldn't have been having more babies as he had been putting medication in her morning wheatgrass smoothies to bring on a premature menopause. Seemed a little extreme to me but so very Edward it was almost laughable. He always had a contingency plan.   
We kissed and made up, and did a few other things, and finally fell asleep as dawn was breaking over the horizon. I was woken late in the day by Edward getting up, sorry, Theodore got up, Edward had left before we came to bed last night. He kissed my cheek and told me to go back to sleep, he would be back in half an hour and would lock the door behind him. He made sure my Browning had the safety on, despite me having checked when I came to bed, and he checked I knew where it was, resting my fingers on it under the pillow I was hugging to my head. One more brief kiss and he was gone, I dozed off again, the tension of the last week finally lifted from me after last night. Of course I should have realised that when you think it's all over your inner demon leans over you and whispers; "that was just foreplay".  
Part of me was awake enough to hear the door click closed and I nuzzled further into the pillow, wondering how much longer I had slept, when a heavy weight fell over me, a sweet smelling cloth covering my mouth and nose.   
I was awake in an instant, blinking my eyes wide as I saw Olaf leaning over me, straddling my hips where I laid on my side, his one hand holding the cloth over my face, the other leaning on my shoulder to keep my arms in place. I panicked as he smiled at me, struggled against his sheer size and strength, my fingers grasping at the hilt of the Browning as I tried not to breathe. One arm was pinned under me, the other held by him, and he bounced me slightly, forcing the air from my lungs so I had to take a breath. I kicked and fought as much as I could, tried to scream, anything, but my limbs began to feel numb and heavy as a chemical edged blackness pulled at the corners of my eyes, my head spinning as I gave one final effort to get free, useless but I tried. I tried so hard, to shake him off, to free my arm, anything, but there was no give, no relief, and as darkness folded over me like a blanket I heard a single gunshot then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the awful night I had I am pretty damn psyched as yesterday I finished my sixth novel! Yay! Which means I have no excuse not to be editing and checking the first, again, for errors before publishing to Kindle! I'm a little weirded out I have no current WiP and nervous about getting it out there but you know what? You've all shown me to have faith in myself and writing, and with my muses; Sarah and Deni, I am determined to get it out by the end of the year!


End file.
